


Дочки-матери

by Gierre



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: На девочках всё заживает быстрее. Царапины, синяки, переломы схватывает мягким упрямством, и через день-другой они как новенькие. С девочками очень легко. Ударь по щеке — подставит другую, ласково улыбаясь, пряча нож за спиной.





	Дочки-матери

На девочках всё заживает быстрее. Царапины, синяки, переломы схватывает мягким упрямством, и через день-другой они как новенькие. С девочками очень легко. Ударь по щеке — подставит другую, ласково улыбаясь, пряча нож за спиной.  
Они называют меня «Мизинец». Я — Бейлиш, а те, в чьих жилах браавосская кровь, не боятся обидных прозвищ.  
Девочки меня не любят. Они улыбаются во весь рот — мужчине так неприлично. На их лицах маски, подлые полуулыбки-полуоскалы. Девочки ничего не боятся, они знают, что каждая ночь — последняя, а каждое утро — первое. Отец говорит, что нельзя верить женщинам, и я согласен с ним.  
Еще он говорит, что нельзя доверять мужчинам. Я — Бейлиш, и мы не верим никому.  
Девочки, живущие в замке лорда Талли, моего доброго «милорда», все сплошь насмешницы и лицемерки. В них нет ни капли достоинства матушки, ни капли благоразумия — главной добродетели моей родины. Отец рассказывал о них: о Браавосе, о матушке, о других женщинах вольных городов.  
У одной из рыбок Талли длинные косы. Девочки заплетают косы все, как одна, но эта ровно укладывает свои на плечи. Я вижу на ее лице глухую маску. Она — такая же лицемерка, как все другие. На ней печать дома, где честь на последнем месте. Отец назвал бы ее «порочной» — так часто она хватается за каштановые пряди. Нарочно соблазняет, смеется, поглядывая в мою сторону. Мне хочется ударить ее, как ударил бы ее мой отец. Широко размахнувшись сильной рукой.  
Вот почему царапины на девочках затягиваются так скоро. С раннего детства они приучены испытывать боль. Она ничего не боится — эта глупая Талли. Ей кажется, раз она дочь «милорда», весь мир лежит у её ног. Всё, что она видела — свой крошечный замок. Рубеж возле речки, который никому не нужен. Что здесь может быть важного? Крошечные вереницы караванов. Огрызки величия Вестероса. В Браавосе на больших рынках никто не заметил бы жалких кучек бедняков, которые хотят продать репу подороже.  
Солнце подыгрывает ей. Ровные блики скользят по каштаново-рыжим прядкам. Я вижу, как отражается ее лицо на ровной глади реки. Она глядит вперед смело — наши взгляды встречаются в отражении. В воде улыбка рыбки кажется светлой. Рябь размывает лицемерие, и я замечаю, что улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Ваш отец — мерзавец, — говорит рыбка. Камень летит в воду, брызги заливают мою парадную одежду. Единственную, что я получил от отца. Придется просить прислугу об одолжении — самому не исправить такую оплошность до ужина. Если «милорд» заметит неопрятный вид, он снова начнет рассказывать о манерах. Пока мои зубы не заскрипят от голода, он будет рассказывать, как надлежит вести себя достойному юноше.  
Но рыбке Талли ничего не будет. Она ныряет в кусты и скрывается из виду, оставив за собой слова: «Ваш отец — мерзавец». Прежде, чем бежать к замку и просить повариху подержать штаны над огнем, я вспоминаю отца. В последний день, когда мы провели с ним, он был похож на огромную скалу. Когда мы расставались у замка никчемных рыбок, он окинул его взглядом, словно Браавосский Титан, ухмыльнулся и сказал:  
— Если осилишь, когда-нибудь он будет твоим, малец.  
***  
Порочная рыбка за ужином выглядит виноватой. Взгляд ее то и дело устремляется ко мне, так что есть неудобно. «Милорд» рассказывает о южных склоках. Ужасный народ — южане, куда хуже Талли. Когда мы сидим за столом, вот так, как сейчас, и от огня веет теплом, а запах свежего хлеба витает в воздухе, жизнь у Талли кажется сносной. Я знаю, что к ночи это наваждение рассеется. Ночью я снова буду читать книги — списки имен, событий. В них о Талли больше, чем в разговорах за столом. Но все-таки, слушая «милорда», я пережевываю хлеб без отвращения. Он мог обойтись со мной, как обходятся с прикормышами южане. Но у Талли на первом месте семья, и «милорд» считает, что нужно заботиться о тех, с кем делишь хлеб. В этом есть что-то от древних обычаев, которые очаровывают, когда читаешь о них.  
Рыбка смотрит пронзительными, блестящими в свете оранжевого пламени глазами. Я смотрю на нее. Она улыбается. Я проглатываю хлеб, и мне кажется, что нельзя быть более счастливым.  
— Извини меня, — говорит рыбка.  
Моя улыбка рассекает лицо на две части. Я чувствую, как непослушные мышцы раздвигают губы все шире. Отец сказал бы, что это ребячество. Хорошо, что верхняя половина слушается лучше. Можно оставаться хладнокровным хотя бы наполовину.  
«Если осилишь, когда-нибудь он будет твоим, малец», — говорит отец в моей голове.  
***  
Когда девочки совсем маленькие, они играют в семью. Они называют это «Дочки-матери». В такой игре у каждого своя роль — как в жизни. Мальчики играют в другие игры — в те, где нельзя сказать «я в домике». Отец говорит, нужно точно знать, чего хочешь, и положить на это все, что у тебя есть.  
Каштановые волосы рыбки Талли треплет ветер. Она стоит на стене замка и смотрит на север.  
— Там — мой будущий муж, — говорит рыбка.  
Отец говорит, мужчина должен всегда сохранять лицо. Губы мои застывают, глаза — остаются неподвижными. Кто считает, что можно по глазам увидеть, о чем думает человек, никогда не читали книг о допросах. Все можно подделать — главное положить на это все, что у тебя есть.  
— Его зовут Брандон Старк, — говорит рыбка, — так сказал отец сегодня утром.  
Мужчине нужно задавать себе правильные вопросы. Мой вопрос — для чего она говорит мне об этом? Кроме нас на стене — никого.  
— Лиза сказала, Брандон очень красивый, — говорит рыбка.  
— Откуда она знает? — иногда мужчина задает глупые вопросы. Хорошо, что поблизости нет отца — он умеет бить больно.  
— Не знаю, — говорит рыбка. Она поворачивается ко мне — ее огромные стеклянные глаза полны ужаса. — Что, если он некрасивый?  
«А я?» — остается на языке. Мужчине нужно уметь держать себя в руках.  
***  
Девочки вырастают быстрее мальчиков. Наверное, из-за своих глупых игр. Когда им десять, они еще вовсю притворяются, что одна из них дочь, а другая — мать, но когда им пятнадцать, это вызывает у них смех.  
Рыбка смеется.  
— Для меня?  
Я киваю. В моих руках — брошь из сундука, который приехал со мной в замок «милорда». Капли сапфиров на ней выглядят точь-в-точь как глаза рыбки. Блики на черненом серебре напоминают блики на воде, когда мы стояли у реки и первый раз посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Я хочу сказать ей, что она наполняет мою жизнь смыслом. Хочу сказать, что ни в одной книге я не узнал о людях столько, сколько узнал от нее. Хочу сказать, что прежде считал всех женщин — двуличными, лживыми, а она заставила меня увидеть в них тонкую игру, стальной стержень под хрупким обличьем, несгибаемую волю и покорность, которые не могут сочетаться у мужчины.  
— Для меня? — она смеется.  
Переливы ее смеха — вечера в замке «милорда», когда мы сидели у огня и говорили о нравах Севера и Юга. Звон голоса, эхом отражающийся от сводов комнаты — воспоминание о давнем дне рождения, когда она получила в подарок платье и бежала с ним в руках по коридорам замка, пугая слуг, хохоча, подпрыгивая.  
Когда я видел ее, настоящую, Кейтлин Талли, старшую рыбку «милорда», мою Кэт, лучше которой нет никого во всем свете.  
— Нет, спасибо, Мизинец, мне не нужно, — она отстраняет мою руку, касаясь холодными пальцами. Места ее прикосновений — мерзлый лед. Хитрые глаза — буркалы дохлой рыбины.  
Я бросаю брошь на пол и бегу прочь.  
В моих глазах слезы.  
Слезы?  
Теперь хочется думать, что это была вода.  
***  
Перед помолвкой рыбке страшно. Она ходит по замку бледной тенью, и я забываю про брошь. Много раз я слышу, как она шепчет сестре, что не знает, какой человек — Брандон.  
— Что, если он — мерзавец? — говорит рыбка.  
— Что, если он — изменник?  
— Вдруг у него борода до пупка и уже есть дети?  
Сестра отвечает ей, что это глупости, но я вместе с рыбкой представляю себе, каково это — жить с мерзавцем, изменником. «Милорд» предан семье, но понятия о чести у него совсем не осталось. Он продал свою старшую дочь какому-то северянину, лишь бы не нажить врагов, хотя слухи с юга так противоречивы и опасны, что любой здравомыслящий лорд повременил бы с помолвкой.  
«Если осилишь, когда-нибудь он будет твоим, малец», — я вспоминаю слова отца. Замок Риверран принадлежал Талли долгие годы, а у отца не было даже половины такого замка. И все же он дал совет, достойный мужчины. Поставь все на кон, воспользуйся случаем — борись за то, во что веришь, чего хочешь.  
Глаза рыбки печальны, в них страх перед неизвестным, и я встаю за столом и громогласно повторяю древние слова, написанные в книгах. Я прошу «милорда» руки его дочери. У меня нет длинной бороды, я не изменник, не мерзавец, и я люблю ее — вот все, о чем я могу думать.  
Девочки любят играть в ненастоящие игры, которые быстро заканчиваются, где можно сказать, что «ты в домике», а я впервые делаю свой ход в игре, где нельзя ошибаться, и ответом слышу зычный хохот.  
Он раздается под сводами замка Риверран, принадлежавшего Талли долгие годы. Взгляд мой устремлен в пол, я разглядываю древние камни. Среди прочего я боюсь услышать смех рыбки. Боюсь, что Кейтлин Талли, старшая дочь «милорда», моя Кэт, лучше которой нет во всем свете, будет хохотать вместе со всеми.  
И она хохочет, а вечером на своем плече я чувствую холодную руку младшей рыбки.  
На девочках все заживает быстрее. Я даю себе волю, я распутываю одежды, распутываю одеяло, распутываю сложный клубок из мыслей, которые не дают заснуть. Мы не спим, и младшая рыбка стонет, кричит, радуется, улыбается так широко, как я уже никогда не смогу. На ее руках остаются синяки, которые моя Кэт оставила на моем сердце. На ее шее — следы от укусов, которыми старшая Талли уничтожила мои надежды.  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит _другая_ рыбка.  
И я понимаю, что они — одинаковые. К утру, когда во мне не остается ничего, кроме усталости, я вижу взгляд _той_ рыбки, и то, что прежде я ошибочно принимал за искренность, кажется глупостью. Лиза глупа, и так же глупа ее никчемная сестренка, которая стала смеяться вместе с другими.  
***  
День, когда приехал старший волчонок, я помню особенно хорошо. Закрывая глаза, я вижу этот день ясно от рассвета до глубокой ночи.  
Суета, крики, шум — замок ожил раньше обычного. Прислуга суетится в залах, убирает, украшает, устраивает толкотню. Мне ничего не нужно делать — только не мешать под ногами.  
Мизинец — пятый палец. Большой нужен для опоры. Указательный — чтобы направлять в сторону земель, которые хочешь захватить. Средний — для широко известного жеста. Безымянный? В каких-то странах люди носят брачные кольца на безымянных.  
Но мизинец не нужен никому. Не мешай — вот к чему все сводится.  
Маленький, никчемный, потерянный — в тот день я был именно таким Мизинцем. Стоял на стене и смотрел, как подъезжает к замку величавая процессия. Волки — я помню, как они поразили меня. В отличие от южан, которые наряжались, как павлины, волки были сдержанны. Они приехали в меховых накидках, свободно лежавших на могучих плечах. Мечи в ножнах выглядели грозно, а северные кони степенно вышагивали по дороге. Во всем этом было величие. Я ненавидел волков, но пока они приближались к замку, я не мог отвести от них взгляда.  
Спуститься вниз меня заставила повариха. Кто-то, должно быть, подговорил ее — Лиза, кто же еще. Она оказалась настолько глупа, что не разозлилась даже на лунный чай. Ребенок рыбки и Мизинца — это было бы даже забавно. «Милорд» показал мне ведро с окровавленной водой и велел смотреть туда весь вечер. По крайней мере, он больше ничего не говорил о чести, в которой не смыслил.  
— Они такие красивые! — сказала _другая_ рыбка.  
Но я смотрел только на _свою_. Смотрел, как уложенные на плечи каштановые волосы сияют на солнце. Она вышла к волкам, те спешились и пошли навстречу. Наверное, я перестал дышать, потому что, когда Лиза схватила меня за руку, я понял, что нужно сделать вдох, иначе закружится голова.  
Меня охватила злость — я и сейчас чувствую ее, вспоминая тот день. Злость пропитала меня до самого сердца. Величавый волк, который степенно поклонился своей будущей _волчице_ — это вызвало во мне первобытную ярость. Она сделала реверанс — точно по книжкам, и долго не поднималась, подчеркивая свою благосклонность.  
Ложь! Ложь! Я стиснул кулаки, не заметив, что в одном еще зажата ладонь Лизы, и та вскрикнула. Слуги обернулись к нам, я поспешно оттолкнул неправильную рыбку и вгляделся в лицо Кэт.  
Она улыбалась. Искренне, тепло, легко.  
Девочки умеют быть лицемерными, лживыми, двуличными — как я надеялся на это в тот день. Я вспоминал, что девочки учатся играть роли с самого детства. Они репетируют друг с другом, они становятся дочерьми, матерями, сыновьями, отцами, слугами — они могут быть кем угодно. Женское лицемерие неисчерпаемо. Я убеждал себя, что она притворяется, и к концу дня убедил настолько, что это перечеркнуло всю мою жизнь.  
Скандал, крики, несколько ударов меча, брызги крови, боль, жар, лихорадка — её презрительный взгляд.  
— Нет, отец, нет! — крики Лизы.  
Когда я понял, что выжил, но больше не увижу рыбку, я пожалел, что молодой волк оказался слишком благородным.  
Молодые волки — все слишком благородны. Только старость делает их мудрыми, но даже тогда они ничего не смыслят в южных интригах. Север делает их прекрасными воинами, отличными мечниками, но по-настоящему закаляет характер мужчины не меч.  
Я понял это, когда первая горсть монет упала в мои руки, и мне не нужно было отдавать ее «милорду».  
***  
Глаза рыбки тускнели с каждым годом — я представлял это по ночам. Я надеялся, что перед сном она повторяет мое имя. Я ждал писем. И через много лет, седой, на службе у львицы и оленя, я увидел, что был прав только с одной догадкой — она действительно стала тусклой.  
Живость Талли исчезла из нее, растворившись в северном благородстве. Она перестала играть лицом, как делала прежде, морщины рассекли ее губы, подчеркнули усталость глаз.  
Моя мечта умерла, но тут же воскресла вновь.  
— Санса, — так ее представили.  
Восторженный взгляд Сансы напомнил мне, что девочки любят репетировать светскую жизнь. Они строят воображаемый мирок интриг, живут в нем, а потом приходят в настоящую жизнь и совершают сотни ошибок. Улыбка на ее губах была так похожа на улыбку _настоящей_ рыбки, а в осанке было столько благородства волков, что я не мог отвести взгляд — а это было ошибкой.  
Когда тебе пятнадцать, ты можешь вызвать на дуэль соперника и прослыть глупым выскочкой. Для наследника большого дома, возможно, даже такой конфуз будет непростительной оплошностью, но для меня — не стал. И все же Мастеру над монетой не пристало заглядываться на молодую Старк, особенно когда всем в столице известно, где течет мое золото.  
***  
На девочках всё заживает быстрее. Девочек можно продавать много раз. Они наивны, послушны, их воспитывают с малых лет, чтобы они подчинялись. Девочки будут подниматься с колен снова и снова, до самой смерти, будут зарабатывать на хлеб, чтобы прокормить мать, отца, детей.  
Девочки способны сделать что угодно, чтобы защитить потомство. Если у девочки в борделе появляется ребенок, можно продавать ее за гроши и пускать по кругу хоть по сто раз на дню. Девочки стерпят что угодно.  
Хуже, когда клиенты просят мальчиков. Не мужская профессия — это чистая правда. Под покровом тайны, в комнатах с тысячью занавесок, шепотом, вытаскивая десятки золотых в довесок, «лишь бы никто не узнал». С мальчиками тяжело.  
Самые тяжелые мальчики учатся хитрить. Они долго смотрят на девочек, запоминают их повадки и понимают, что можно вытянуть из клиентов все соки. Мальчики, которые научились у девочек играть, выживать и льстить — самые страшные.  
Что сказала бы рыбка, если бы ей пришлось зайти в бордель и увидеть их всех? Она сказала бы что-то про семью? Упомянула бы долг? Или теперь, когда она выносила так много волчат, на первом месте у нее честь?  
Что сказала бы юная волчица, если бы она зашла в бордель и увидела меня? Что было бы в ее огромных глазах, доставшихся по наследству от матери? Глазах внимательных и цепких, как у растерянного, взволнованного хищника, который готов броситься на любой шорох в незнакомом лесу.  
Санса — так ее зовут. Санса испытала бы ужас, если бы увидела меня там, где я оказался. Санса была бы в ярости. Она бы выбросила мою брошь, если бы я предложил ей. Она — само благородство, сама наивность, и, если я хочу увидеть ее улыбку, нельзя показывать ей изнанку этого мира.  
Пусть увидит изнанку сама. Пусть почувствует, каким жестоким, оскалившимся может быть целый мир. Пускай затылком ощутит тревогу. Волчица переживет то, что не дано пережить рыбке. У волчицы есть зубы и мощный хребет.  
***  
Мир рушится в ее глазах. Падают одна за другой святыни. Я наблюдаю издалека за тем, как она взрослеет, и это самое прекрасное, что может быть на всем свете. Прекрасней блеска монет в свете огня, прекрасней страха в глазах измученных врагов, прекрасней тонкого надрывного смеха рыбки.  
Волчица осторожно направляет лапку к огню, отдергивает, морщится, но больше не повторяет ошибок. Лишь один раз она пришла к Джоффри умолять его на коленях — поборола гордость, наступила на горло всему, во что верила. Она хотела защитить отца, мать, сестру, братьев. Она забыла о себе и сделала все, лишь бы они были живы. Будь она старше, опытней, она пришла бы к нему в спальню.  
Смотреть на гордую спину, которая не согнулась, когда волчица опускалась на колени. Слышать твердый голос, который гулким эхом отлетал от стен, пока слезы катились по ее щекам. Видеть отчаянную надежду там, где недели назад была беззаботность. Мое маленькое сокровище, спрятанное надежней тайников с монетами, там, где никто не сможет найти — в моей голове.  
— Лорд Бейлиш.  
— Зови меня Петиром.  
— Петир.  
Умная, ловкая волчица. Она уже пытается играть со мной. На ее лице ни тени лжи и лицемерия. На ее лице маска вежливого участия — то, чего так не хватало рыбке в детстве. Она была слишком восторженной, слишком холодной.  
Решение приходит внезапно. Десятки лет назад я подарил бы брошку. Теперь я могу подарить сотни колец, ожерелий, подвесок. Теперь я могу усыпать пол перед ней золотом, отлить для нее памятник из серебра. И я вижу, как скромно она одевается, я вижу ее прямой взгляд, лишенный всякого притворства.  
Я знаю, что ей нужно.  
Отец. Ей нужен наставник. Нужен человек, который поможет ей использовать природную хитрость.  
Что ж, Кэт, давай поиграем в «Дочки-матери»? Я буду отцом твоего ребенка. Помнишь, я так хотел быть им? Помнишь, я все поставил на кон? Как завещал мне мой собственный отец, я пошел вслед за мечтой, и посмотри, куда теперь она привела меня, Кэт. Посмотри, я стою возле твоей дочери, и она слушает каждое мое слово. Она понимает меня так, как не смогла бы понять даже ты. Она видит, что я хочу сказать ей, даже когда мои губы плотно сжаты.  
Она говорит:  
— Вы знаете, моя тётя была сложным человеком, милорды, миледи.  
Старики и старухи, немощные лорды Долины заглядывают ей в рот.  
Она говорит:  
— Тётя всегда любила лорда Бейлиша.  
Правда, преподнесенная в дурном свете, может быть страшным оружием. Она разит лучше любого клинка. Фехтовать правдой куда сложнее, чем бить мечом наотмашь. После дуэли мечников остаются раны, которые можно исцелить, но раны от слов ничем не залечишь. Они проникают под кожу невидимыми лезвиями, меняют смысл наших жизней.  
Она говорит:  
— Тётя призналась мне, что никогда не любила лорда Аррена.  
Будь в ней на каплю меньше благородства Севера, она превратилась бы в уличную актриску. Могла бы стать проституткой в одном из моих борделей — дорогой, такой, к которой возвращались бы снова и снова. Но ее благородство, осанка, взгляд — все подтверждает правдивость ее слов.  
Она — дочь Кейтлин, а теперь — моя дочь. Ее зовут Алейна, и она зовет меня Петир. Некоторые слова проникают под кожу невидимыми лезвиями и меняют смысл наших жизней.  
***  
На девочках всё заживает быстрее. Закрывая глаза, я представляю себе, как бастард Болтонов прикасался к ней. Слухи о его жестокости всегда были зловещими, но по ее глазам я понимаю, что они преуменьшали таланты Рамси. Я представляю себе, как мои собственные руки касаются ее тела. Пальцы скользят по гладкой коже, спускаются по спине ниже, ниже.  
Ниже.  
Я открываю глаза — она смотрит. В ее взгляде злость и обида. Будь она львицей, она бы все положила на свою гордость. Будь она рыбкой, сейчас мелькали бы слезы в бездонных глазах. Она — волк, она ждет удобного случая, чтобы нанести удар. Моя дочь, которую я представляю в спальне.  
Кэт, давай поиграем? Я возьму в жены твою дочь, а потом у нас появятся дети. Они будут твоими внуками, хотя ты уже не узнаешь об этом. Ты не увидишь, как маленькие волчата будут резвиться в королевском замке. Я подарю им Семь Королевств, а когда земли отдохнут от Зимы, мы построим флот и направимся к городу, о котором рассказывал мне отец. Я покажу нашей дочери Браавос. Мы пройдем по древним плитам, и я укажу рукой на Титана.  
— Он — твой, — скажу я.  
У ее ног будет все, что она пожелает. Я — Бейлиш, и мы не верим никому. Только такие, как мы, способны одолеть Зиму. Такие как я и твоя дочь.  
Волчица сидит за столом подле брата и внимательно смотрит на меня. Я вижу, как обманчиво ровно лежит шерсть на богатом воротнике. Волчица ждет, когда нанести удар. Посмотрев на нее, даже мой жестокий отец не назвал бы ее «порочной». Она кажется невинней ребенка. Честная, добрая, благородная. Среди других волков она — изгнанница. Мой маленький напуганный северный волк.  
Моя последняя надежда. Девочка с улыбкой, из-за которой хочется, чтобы мир пережил еще одну Зиму. Я надеюсь, что на ней всё заживет. Я хочу сказать ей: «ты в домике».  
Я уже вернул тебе Винтерфелл, Санса. Осталось совсем немного.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
